youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DramaAlert
Daniel M. Keem (born ), better known online as Keemstar or Killer Keemstar (formerly DJ Keemstar), is an American YouTuber and online news reporter. He is best known for being the creator, producer and host of the YouTube drama show, DramaAlert, one of the main sources for news within YouTube. He is also one of the founding members and hosts of the Baited Podcast. He is the founder of Minecraft Monday, a popular Minecraft competition throughout many large creators such as James Charles, Traves, and Quackity and Friday Fortnite, which is a popular Fortnite competition with Fortnite content creators such as Tfue, Ninja and Ceeday. Friday Fortnite was introduced in May, 2018 and was shutdown quickly. The tournament did come back in 2019 but for only a brief period and was History YouTube Career Daniel is possibly the person who has had the most terminated accounts, consisting of 5 terminated YouTube accounts, 2 terminated Twitch accounts and as well as more accounts on various other websites. In October 2009, Daniel got his start on his YouTube channel, XDJKEEMSTAR, after he was trolling while playing Halo 3 (in which the channel got taken down in January 2013). Someone in his game session recorded him talking trash about the game (in which Daniel was doing so as a result of drinking hours prior), who then uploaded it to YouTube. He was unaware of this until he received various messages about the video, learning it was on YouTube. The people who uploaded the video eventually contacted Daniel, asking him to be a part of their group channel called F.A.G. (The Federation of A**hole Gamers) to make Halo trolling videos, where he used the name DJ Keemstar. Before Daniel's original YouTube account got taken down, he was inactive until 2012. Daniel created DramaAlert in October 2012 under the XDJKEEMSTAR account, the series's first video reporting on iFlynn's exposé on Raw Instinct. Early DramaAlert videos mainly focused on Call of Duty information. Daniel moved DramaAlert to a new account, DramaAlertNation, with XDJKEEMSTAR being terminated shortly thereafter. However, this new channel would only last until January 11, 2013, when it too was also terminated. He created another YouTube channel, KillerKEEMSTAR which is where the name Killer Keemstar comes from. That channel was then terminated in early 2014, possibly due to COD beef. In 2013 he also created a separate YouTube news channel, TheDramaAlert which also got terminated in early 2014. Daniel then created his fifth YouTube channel, FreeDramaAlert, which got terminated sometime in June 2014, leading to the creation of the NewDramaAlert channel which has remained since. It is unknown why the last two channels got terminated but it's possibly due to allegations related to his "toxicity" in the gaming community which eventually died down. DramaAlert DramaAlert was created when Daniel saw YouTubers fighting on Twitter in late 2012 and noticed the ridiculous popularity of videos discussing such topics. This would proceed to be featured on his XDJKeemstar at first, then later was passed on to many channels after each termination. He would “Shoutcast“ it with the hashtag #DramaAlert, which people seemed to enjoy. One day he made a video about drama, which made the idea take off. Daniel created the first DramaAlert channel, DramaAlertNation, which was falsely terminated on January 11th, 2013. Later in 2013, he created a separate YouTube news channel, TheDramaAlert which also got falsely terminated in early 2014. Daniel then created his fifth YouTube channel, FreeDramaAlert, which got falsely terminated sometime in June 2014, leading to the creation of the NewDramaAlert channel later that month which was owned and operated solely by Dan's manager, Ryan Thomson. On July 2, 2016, the ratings on DramaAlert were disabled but are now enabled once again. Because of his history of posting controversial content, including trolling videos, Daniel, despite being the creator and host of DramaAlert, did not have access to the YouTube channel and was permanently banned from operating a YouTube account until August 2016 when he realized his ban was lifted. According to Daniel, the videos were being uploaded by Ryan Thomson, iPlayPRODIGY, Dan's personal manager who solely 'owned, accessed, and possessed' the YouTube channel in the interim of Dan's ban to keep it compliant with YouTube's Terms of Service and Community Guidelines. Controversy Racist Allegations In 2008, Daniel was a moderator on Battlecam.com and got into an argument with another moderator by the username AlexXx8 (Alex). Alex called Daniel a "Whop" and a "Dago", which are Italian racial slurs (due to Daniel being mostly of Italian ancestry.) The argument started due to Alex featuring Daniel on the front of the page of Battlecam, and users on the site started to notice it. Apparently, more users recognized Daniel as a moderator than Alex, so they thought Daniel was being selfish and putting himself on the website, although in reality, it was Alex. Now it is unknown if Alex done so to piss Daniel off or that he was doing it because he thought he was being nice and giving him more positive recognition on the site. In response, Daniel went on in what is now an infamous BlogTV live stream 100% furiously calling Alex the n-word, started saying "You righteous f*cking n*gger, Alex, is doing this sh*t! You fucking n*gger!" and later said, "Everyone type in chat Alex is a stupid n*gger!" which later became a meme and controversial years later. Now the story wasn't really well known until 2016 where on a stream Daniel went across a video of a rapper saying the n-word (w/o hard R) which somehow reminded him of the incident, in which he told the whole story and that he regrets calling him the n-word as he knows now that it is a really offensive word and that he does not like that people are making memes out of it for comedic effect. In the baited podcast Daniel has said that he "regrets it every f*cking day." RSGloryandGold False Accusations On January 9, 2016, Daniel made accusations that a 62-year old Twitch streamer RSGloryandGold was convicted pedophile John Philips, leading to RSGloryAndGold receiving abuse and even death threats – only for it to emerge that RSGloryAndGold and Philips cannot be the same person as Philips was still in jail, and that the person who researched the story based it solely off of the resemblance between Philips and RSGloryAndGold. Daniel eventually uploaded a Twitter video saying that he screwed up and the DramaAlert video was put on private. TotalBiscuit's Cancer On January 13, 2016, Daniel posted a video in which he says in a sarcastic tone that he cannot wait to report on TotalBiscuit’s death, as TotalBiscuit announced in October 2015 that he is suffering from terminal cancer. The video was in response to TotalBiscuit's rude reply to Daniel when he tagged him in a tweet saying "You made the news". The video has since been removed from his twitter, but there are plenty of duplicates to be found online. Weeks later, Daniel uploaded a ten minute video on Twitter, apologizing to TotalBiscuit for the statement. These events taking place in January gained Daniel more mainstream attention. 'Philip DeFranco (News Network and Betterhelp)' On a few occasions Daniel has taken shots at YouTuber Philip DeFranco on a couple of his livestreams. He claims that his DeFranco Elite Patron is scam and that DeFranco is a panderer due to his middle ground stance. Daniel also criticizes him on the "Philip DeFranco is creating a News and Entertainment Network" on patreon in a twitter video post. The beginnings of this fued is unknown. DeFranco has responded subliminally to Daniel and also Kavos (in the beginning) on H3 Podcast #42 - Philip DeFranco (Play at 1:18:34) about the news network. DeFranco criticized Daniel (not by name) as not being a credible news source and mentions the pedophile allegations controversy as an example. Daniel responded on a twitter_video. On Oct 7, 2018, Daniel criticized DeFranco's involvement with the Betterhelp controversy on the Baited! Ep# 37 podcast. He claimed that DeFranco was partnered with Betterhelp while DeFranco claims otherwise. DeFranco repsonded to the controversy. Big YouTubers' Responses to DramaAlert In March 2016, while he is not specifically mentioned, it is widely assumed that the videos DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT by Jacksfilms, YouTube Has Changed by Markiplier, and YouTube Drama by PewDiePie were directed partially towards Daniel and DramaAlert. Pedophile Allegations On April 21, 2016, YouTuber, JoeySalads uncovered old footage from 2010 revealing that a 15-year-old girl had apparently live-streamed herself naked; allegedly ordering her to do so. This received much criticism from other YouTubers—notably JoeySalads himself, GradeAUnderA, and Philip DeFranco. Daniel's first reaction (on Twitter) was that he had "many girls get naked" in 2010, though later stated that his "news team" is investigating these claims, and for the time being "Daniel will no longer host DramaAlert". Daniel eventually stepped down as host, and the new host: TyTrends filled in the role for host of the show. A week later Daniel regained his position as host of DramaAlert. iDubbbz Content Cop On May 5, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a “Content Cop” episode about Daniel, criticizing him and his actions, both past and present. Daniel has since stated he had found it hilarious, possibly thinking that the video is satirical, not serious. This video started to get Daniel slightly more mainstream attention. While he did "survive" the content cop, his career and reputation has seen a modest downturn. Response to the Allegations On June 29, 2016, Daniel made a video called "KEEMSTAR EXPOSED RESPONSE!", where he responds to multiple YouTubers that have made "Keemstar Exposed" videos. He later made another video responding to a YouTuber named Josh A. In the same vein of the streams he does, Keemstar explains his own side of the story that the people such as Leafy, GradeAUnderA, (who both used to be friends with him) has all of a sudden, turned their own backs against him, but not out of disrespect that he was "talking sh** about him." What happened is the exact opposite, they shockingly tried to make up accusations that are never true and had never happened, and bundled them into expose videos that are filled with nothing but denials and lies. All of which, are made for fraudulent gain, to simply gain more views and subscribers to inflate their ego. This genuinely angered Keemstar, not because of the fact they betrayed his trust, but also because they have continuing to spread damaging hoaxes around in order to defame him. During the streams, and especially during his career in being a YouTuber, was actually an honest guy, in which he proves in showing what had actually happened. DramaAlert Scandal In August 2016, while Daniel was on one of his live streams, he accidentally went onto the DramaAlert YouTube channel's settings, which he later gasped as soon as he realized after reading the comments what he had done. It turned out that Daniel had complete access to DramaAlert the entire time, even though previously he had 4 terminated accounts on YouTube. Despite this, the DramaAlert YouTube channel never got taken down, and Daniel has since confirmed he is able to own the channel. Keemstar vs LeafyIsHere And GradeAUnderA Crisis After the scandal, LeafyIsHere and GradeAUnderA came out with a series of exposing videos against Daniel despite being good friends. Grade accused Daniel of being a pedophile, racist, woman beater and talking shit behind his back while Leafy accused Daniel of doxxing, swatting, manipulation, hypocrisy, racism and talking shit behind his back as well. This caused DramaAlert to gain more hate, lose subs drastically and sent the channel into a state of ruin. Daniel tried the best he could to debunk the claims, even by having his girlfriend testify on his behalf, but it was no use. Because of the hate, Daniel stepped down as host and appointed Tyblue aka TyTrends as host so he can take a break from YouTube. This went on for a few weeks until Daniel returned with a video titled "Why Am I Still Getting Hate?". In the video, he debunks a lot of the accusations made against him with actual proof. He even showed that Josh A lied about Daniel doxxing him and trying to bribe him and showed that Smile4YouTube doxxed Daniel Smile4YouTube was actually harassing him and his friends. A smile would DDoS his streams, swat him and his friends which included Bashur and make over a hundred donations just so he can charge them all back and shut down Daniel's PayPal account. Months after the crisis, Daniel picked up a story where Leafy was accused of subscriber-botting by Ecy and reported this on his DramaAlert. Towards the end of the video, he tells a story about the time when iDubbbz made the Content Cop on Daniel and it made him gain hate and lose subscribers. He says that he called Leafy for advice, to which he allegedly responded with something along the lines of "Well you can bot the likes". Daniel states that he wasn't sure if Leafy was joking or not. However after Ecy's video was proven to be inaccurate, Daniel corrected the info in his next video. After Leafy saw this, he made a response to the video saying that he was "tired" of Daniel and was looking into filing a lawsuit against him. A while after that, LeafyIsHere's former animator HeyWatchYourMouth came out with exposing Leafy. In the video, he goes over how Leafy didn't pay him good enough, didn't give him enough promotion and used him and other YouTubers to attack H3h3Productions. However, he also says in the video that Leafy and Grade really did backstab Daniel and goes over their supposed reasons. Leafy allegedly did it because of a "business decision", and Grade because Daniel was a "racist" and he didn't want to associate with Daniel because of it. This helped Daniel get the strength he needed to climb back up and redeem himself in the future. Leafy then started to gain more hate than he did after the content cop made on him. Other YouTubers who worked with Leafy even came out and said the stated the same problems Nick had with Leafy. Afterward, Leafy would agree to come on the Baited Podcast which was hosted by Colossal Is Crazy, Daniel and Tommy C SFTP (at the time), and confront Daniel for the first time in months since the attacks. The episode lasted for an hour with Daniel and Leafy arguing while Clown and Tommy chimed in. Doxxing justdestiny YouTuber justdestiny got the opportunity to be interviewed by Daniel on February 10, 2019. However, the interview was very unprofessional with Daniel even asking "Do you touch kids?". After the bad reception of the video, Daniel lost 3,400 subscribers in 2 days and had slowly been leaking a small number of subscribers since then. Daniel, being very infuriated at this, enlisted the help of Zoom (a known swatter, hacker and pedophile) and the NCO (a twitter groupchat dedicated to helping small commentary channels grow without Daniel's influence) and attempted to dox Jusdestiny to try to expose him. Though, he ended up admitting to it on the RFC Afterhours live streams. After gathering up the evidence, Nicholas DeOrio made a big exposed video on Daniel titled "KEEMSTAR Hacked This YouTuber...", followed by justdestiny himself and many other YouTubers such as Combat Wombat and BowBlax. Etika's mental health Throughout late 2018 and early 2019, fellow YouTuber Etika had a multitude of mental breakdowns that ended in arrests and institutionalizations. Daniel confronted Etika on DramaAlert about it in an interview that got heated, culminating with Etika storming out of the call and Daniel laughing him off as "a f***ing nutjob". The interview has since been deleted. Daniel's twitter is also infamously riddled with disrespect towards mental illness, asserting that depression and social anxiety "aren't real disorders" and anyone who claims to have them are "weak". He also encouraged Etika to continue having mental breakdowns to give him drama to cover. These tweets have too been deleted. Etika was reported missing soon afterward, and Daniel disregarded it as another publicity stunt. It was confirmed on June 25, 2019, by the NYPD that Etika committed suicide. Daniel got in contact with Etika's mother and set up a fundraiser for the funeral. Many people accused Daniel of contributing to Etika's suicide, but Daniel defended himself by citing Etika's relatives, who have no ill will toward him. Minecraft Monday In June of 2019, Daniel started a Minecraft tournament called Minecraft Mondays which featured many famous YouTubers such as PewdiePie, T-Series, jacksfilms, HolaSoyGerman, and 5-Minute Crafts. On September 2nd of the same year, Daniel banned and whitelisted several smaller streamers from the tournament who were previously invited, arguably the most prominent in the situation being a6d, xNestorio, and TimeDeo. Daniel tweeted out a couple of times in regards to the situation, claiming that he banned them because of their low viewer count and profile and that he "didn't even know who they were." After some back and forth tweeting, this resulted in ShotGunRaids, TimeDeo's original partner, to leave the tournament, with other YouTuber Dream stating he would never come back to Minecraft Mondays would he be brought back. All of this culminated in a twist no one expected, where a6d snuck into that weeks Minecraft Monday's tournament, managing to pull 3-4 thousand viewers. This caused Daniel to join his chat and congratulate him on the viewers, letting him continue with the tournament. This whole thing sparked massive controversy among the viewers, with most of them attacking Daniel on Twitter. Many streamers including Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, JackSucksAtLife, and ShotGunRaids all decided to leave Minecraft Mondays after the drama had settled down a bit. Termination While Daniel's has been terminated many times in the past, a hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating Daniel's channel for about 30 minutes. It was Daniel's biggest termination out of every other channel he had. This Lizard Squad was revealed as fans using the original Lizard Squads name and as such renamed their twitter to Alien Paradox Unit. People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found that a hacker (APU) hacked YouTube and terminated multiple big channels, such as, iDubbbzTV, Papa Jake, Styxhemenhammer666, Team Coco / Conan O'Brien, MrRepzion, including Daniel. Daniel has made a video addressing the situation. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 10, 2016. *2 million subscribers: July 10, 2017. *3 million subscribers: October 10, 2017. *4 million subscribers: July 18, 2018. *5 million subscribers: May 14, 2019 Quotes *"What is up Drama Alert Nation, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, let's... get right... into the news!" *"hehehhehehehhehehehehehhe..." *"Our first story is coming from..." *"Roll it." *"Also in the news..." *"And now for our final story..." *"If you enjoyed this video make sure to slap a like on it. If you're new here and you want to keep up to date on all the news, make sure to subscribe with notifications on. DramaAlert Nation now over count subscribers." *"I'm fast as f*ck, boy!" *"Why am I still getting hate?" *"Drama Alert nation, now over (insert amount) subscribers." *"As soon as I get the Scoop, I am going to keep you in the Loop." *”KEEMSTAR IS ALWAYS RIGHT!” Trivia *Daniel has a daughter named Abcde. *As a child, Daniel’s parents owned a pony named Thunder. *Daniel is of Italian, German and Dutch descent. *Although Daniel was banned from owning any channels (with his previous ones being terminated), he confirmed in a podcast with h3h3productions that he does own DramaAlert now and is allowed to. *Daniel was part of the Faze Clan. *On Baited episode #30, Daniel states that he has a treasure map to some Nazi gold buried somewhere in Russia, and that one day he's going to go out there with a metal detector to find it. *On an episode of DramaAlert, Daniel said that Its JoJo Siwa had sent his daughter a Christmas video, as he praised her happily, saying she was his daughter's role model. *Daniel's first big subscriber amount was revealed in a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94H6dYxVweY when he reached 300,000 subscribers in December 2010. He recalls it being a huge amount due to only a few YouTubers being around or over 1,000,000.. *Daniel co-hosts a podcast with FaZe Banks, called "Moms Basement". *Daniel was nominated for a Shorty Award for Best Web Series, in 2014. *The soundtrack at the beginning of some of the videos with the music theme that sounds like a generic news story is "Broadcast News Long" from iMovie and seen on the channel iMusic. *Daniel is often associated with garden gnomes. References This page was created on February 25, 2016 by Purzyckij. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views